


She Still Is

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston





	She Still Is

A whisper of a thought   
tugs at the corner of her mind,  
and she pauses,  
turning,  
searching,

hoping that she'll find something,  
anything,  
that will take away this feeling  
that there's something missing,  
something she doesn't quite remember.

A blue box  
tucked away,  
as if trying to keep itself hidden,  
catches her eye

and the memory returns,  
full force  
(if only for a moment)  
before fading once more  
to the bare skeleton of an idea.

She turns and continues walking,  
towards her husband,  
her children,  
her life.

If someone told her now,  
so immersed in this monotony,  
she would never believe  
that she was once the most important woman   
in the whole of creation.


End file.
